1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof system for a motor vehicle with at least two covers which are located in a fixed motor vehicle roof and a section of the fixed motor vehicle roof located between the covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German Patent Application DE 41 29 850 A1 discloses a motor vehicle roof with two covers which are spaced apart from one another and between which there is a section of the fixed motor vehicle roof. In this section, additionally, a fixed glass pane is located there. Between the covers and the fixed glass pane, narrow areas of the fixed motor vehicle roof are visible so that the motor vehicle roof makes an visually very fissured impression.
Furthermore, large roof designs are known in which a continuous frame with several successive cover elements is installed in a single large roof opening. These large roof designs are visually very pleasing, but on the other hand, are extremely costly, and therefore, are only suited for original equipment, production line installation in the vehicle shell.
A primary object of this invention is to devise a roof system which is economical, which is suitable for retrofit installation, and which still leaves a pleasing overall visual impression.
This object is achieved by the provision of a covering on the section between the covers on the fixed motor vehicle roof which is matched in its surface configuration to the surface of the covers.
By inserting a covering which directly borders the adjacent covers and which has a surface which is visually matched to the surface of the covers, two or even more economical, openable motor vehicle roofs can be used which are suitable for retrofit installation and which, in conjunction with the covering, form a visually pleasing roof system.
Since the size of the covering is variable, the roof system can be easily matched to different vehicles using one or more standard sizes of retrofit installed roofs, even if they have different distances of the transverse hoops.
The covers and accordingly also the covering are preferably produced from a transparent material. It is especially advantageous if the covering is formed by a film which can be easily cemented to the section of the fixed motor vehicle roof between the covers.
The thickness of the covering is preferably chosen such that, after installation of the covers, the covering has a flush alignment with their surface. This yields the advantage of reduced wind noise.
If at least one of the covers and/or the covering is provided with solar cells, an economical charging possibility for a motor vehicle battery and/or auxiliary ventilation operation of a fan within the vehicle or one or more fans located in the area of the cover can be implemented. Films provided with solar cells for application to the deck of a boat or to a camper are economically available on the market and thus are suited for use as a covering.
A transverse hoop for stiffening the roof advantageously runs under the section of the fixed motor vehicle roof which lies between the covers. The advantage of the roof system according to the invention is that the given structure of transverse hoops of the motor vehicle is not affected since retrofitted roofs of this size which fit into the intermediate spaces between the transverse hoops can be used. In this way, the stability of the motor vehicle roof is not adversely affected when using the roof system of the invention.
It is especially advantageous if the rear edge of at least one of the covers can be raised above the fixed motor vehicle roof and can be pushed to the rear. By means of the section of the fixed motor vehicle roof which encompasses the covering and which is located between the two covers, the covers are spaced far enough apart from one another that even with independent triggering by means of an electric drive they cannot collide with one another. Thus, there need not be an additional common control device, as in large roof systems, which coordinates the movements of the individual covers.
One embodiment of the invention is described below using the drawings.